


One More

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock breaks his no-eating-on-a-case rule in a car park with Molly at 3 o'clock in the morning... Not juvenile at all.</p>
<p>(Part of a series of dialogue fics uploaded 2 months after their original Tumblr posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More

**Author's Note:**

> Posted June, 2015.

  
Sherlock: One more hour?

Molly: It's 3 am, Sherlock! *leans back in the passenger seat of his car* I'm tired. Not to mention I haven't eaten since you dragged me away from my supper.

Sherlock: I asked kindly. You accepted.

Molly: *glaring* You said it'd be a short case. A 5 at the most.

Sherlock: Easy doesn't mean prompt.

Molly: Apparently.

Sherlock: *staring down at her, concerned* If no one shows in 5, we'll take a break.

Molly: *shouting* A break? I gotta get some sleep.

Sherlock: *stoic* No need to get upset. Besides, I didn't think you worked tomorrow -err, today.

Molly: *arms crossed* I don't.

Sherlock: See?

Molly: Fine. Your perp has 5 minutes.

...

Sherlock: *pulls into a car park at Sainsbury's, 20 minutes later *

Molly: *gives Sherlock a drop dead glare*

Sherlock: What? They have food.

Molly: *exasperated* Fine. I'll be back in ten. Want anything?

Sherlock: I don't-

Molly: You don't eat on a case. Right. Forgot.

...

Sherlock: Jaffa cakes? Hardly healthy.

Molly: Shut it. Let me eat in peace.

Sherlock: *drumming fingers on the wheel; steals one*

Molly: Sherlock.

Sherlock: Mhm? *stuffing his face with another*

Molly: Sherlock!

Sherlock: I'm good. *steals another*

Molly: *swats his hand away*

Sherlock: Last one?

Molly: No. Stop! *shields her biscuits* They're almost gone.

Sherlock: Really? *rolls his eyes* Being a bit dramatic now, aren't we Molly?

Molly: I might not be if you'd stop nicking my food and memorizing my work schedule!

...

Sherlock: You're not mad at me about the work schedule, are you?

Molly: *sighing* No.

Sherlock: *grins*

Molly: But if you steal my food at 3 am, one more time!

Sherlock:  
  
Molly:  
  
Sherlock: Does this mean you're coming with me on Wednesday's stake-out?

Molly: I never said that.

Sherlock: But 3 am...?

Molly: *raises her brow*

Sherlock: Oh... Oh!


End file.
